Speak Now
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."  This was Katara's moment.  If she didn't speak now, Aang will be married to the wrong girl.  So she stood up with shaky hands, all horrified eyes were on her, this was her time to speak her mind, and speak she did.


**This idea has been bugging me since FOREVER. So, I'm going to write it... It may be terrible, or it may be wonderful. I don't know what it is. I can't find a fanfiction on here with this idea, so that means I had to write it to get it off my chest. So this is a song fiction using the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Listen to the song, and this story will make so much more sense... Really, I can imagine something like this happening... Well, anyway, read on, and please give me your opinion... This is my first song fiction so please be gentle ;) **

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_Don't say yes... Run away now, while you still can._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow, honey, you need to hear me out._

_And then the preacher said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_**~Speak Now~**_

Katara held her breath. _Oh spirits, please, this can't be true. _Sapphire eyes glanced down at the dreaded piece of paper once more.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of the year. _

_Come and witness a once in a lifetime event as Avatar Aang and Meng are spiritually bonded together as husband and wife._

_We will love to see you there! Wedding will take place two weeks after the summer solstice, in the evening._

If Katara were a firebender, the invitation would of been a pile of ashes by now.

"He had the nerve to send this to _me? _Of all people!" Katara growled, she crinkled up the worthless paper in her fist and threw it on the ground.

"Aang is so gullible." She seethed. Katara very well knew that she owned Aang's heart, she figured that out when during their travels together while he was training to become a realized Avatar, while the war was still raging on. This whole stupid marriage thing popped up during one of the peace meetings, someone suggested that Aang was to marry a nonbender, for the higher the success rate of his offspring being airbenders. At the time, Aang and her had been going out for a year or to. Katara was Aang's over half. _He _was _her _other half. Some how, the old diplomats convinced Aang that they were right. She remembered that fateful night very vividly.

_"Aang you are packing." Katara stood in the doorway of Aang's room._

_"Oh... Hi Katara." Aang looked unbelievably guilty. The sudden realization hit Katara like a truck load of bricks._

_"Your leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Katara crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. _

_"Katara, you have to understand. I am responsible for rebuilding a entire nation! The diplomats are right... It will be easier to do if the mother of the children was a nonbender. Katara, I'm so sorry... I love you, I really do." Aang couldn't control the tears that were going down his face, and it broke his heart to see that Katara was also silently crying._

_"I don't understand! Aang! Has the last two years of us, us being together, meant nothing to you? I gave you my heart and soul... And this is what you are doing to me? Aang, you can't do this. You can't." Katara was trying her best to not break down right there, into a emotional, crying mess._

_"Katara... The last two years have been the best two years of my life... They always will be. Please, you have to understand. My soul duty is to the world. It is my job to bring peace, and balance. Right now, the whole world is terribly out of balance. I have to bring more airbenders into this world." Aang walked over to her, to hug her, to hold her one last time._

_"Get away from me." Katara sent him a look, a indescribable, agonizing look. A torturing look that will haunt Aang to his dying breath. Aang narrowed his eyes for the briefest second, and against her will, he hugged her. He hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let go._

_"Katara... This is killing me as well. This is the price I have to pay for letting my people get exterminated by the Fire Nation. Here." Aang took ahold of her shoulders, his squeezed them firmly. "Look at me." Aang demanded, softly. Katara regretfully looked at him, her eyes red, and her tear stained cheeks burned a un-normal pink hue. "I am leaving my heart with you. You have always had it, and always will. Please, take care of it while I'm gone. I love you. Please, never forget that. I need to go now... Duty calls." Aang placed a gentle, tender kiss to her forehead, and he left._

Katara's hands where clutched into fists at the memory. He had left her around four months ago. Seems he found a girl that he could get along with. Katara remembered Meng, the girl who affronted her, and called her a floozy. Meng had a crush on Aang from the moment she saw him, when she learned he was the Avatar, he became some sort of a prize for her. Katara couldn't let Aang marry her. No, she couldn't

_I'm leaving my heart with you, please, take care of it while I'm gone._

Aang's words rocketed through her skull. "Damn you Aang, I can't let you do this to yourself... To us." Katara stormed up to the steps of the house she shared with Sokka and Suki. The two were idly playing with their year old son. Her abrupt appearance startled the couple, and the child.

"Hey Katara- Where are you going?" Sokka looked at her quizzically as she grabbed the pouch that contained her money, it was very similar to her water pouch. Katara paused before slamming the door to the house behind her, as she was making her way out of the building.

"You haven't heard yet? I got a wedding that I need to attend... I mustn't go in one of my old dresses! Hell, it's the wedding that happens once in a lifetime!" Katara threw her hands up and laughed... A loud, booming, creepy laugh that made Sokka question his sister's mental health. Before he could ask her what she was even talking about, she was gone.

It didn't take very long for Sokka to figure out what Katara was talking about... Only moments after she left, a messenger hawk flew in through the open window with the invitation.

**~Wedding ceremony is about to start... We are now switching to Katara's point of view~**

Aang, you idiot.

That was my thought process throughout the whole beginning of the ceremony. There he stood, in his official Avatar robes... No, he was not a grinning groom, he had a straight, stoic face. He didn't want this, probably almost as much as I didn't want this.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I couldn't believe I was going to do this... I was going to crash the Avatar's wedding. What gave me the courage to do it, was knowing that Aang still loved me, he was only doing this because he was a stupid boy. A stupid, stupid boy.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. _

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. _

I took a tentative sigh, and slipped out of the crowd that was gathering in front of the alter. I needed to check on his lovely bride to be... Also, I was wondering who was there as Aang's friends... I stealthily sneaked into the back rooms, where everyone was preparing for the ceremony, except for Aang, he was at the alter waiting for the wedding to start.

"Zuko!" I hissed and glared at him soon as I saw him. I should of known Aang would pick him has his best man, I'm sure his first choice would of been Sokka, but that would of been to awkward. Zuko knew he was in deep trouble with me.

"Katara! Thank the Spirits you are here, we can't let him do this." Zuko whispered huskily, his eyes darting this way and that, to make sure know one was over hearing our conversation.

"I know, I know. That's why I'm here." I was about to tell him my plan, but I was interrupted by a quite annoyed, angry yell.

"I DON'T CARE, now go clean yourself up, you look awful with your makeup smearing like that. I can't have that in my wedding!" Aang's lovely bride to be yelled to one of her bridesmaids.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

I smirked, oh Aang, you better be mighty thankful for me saving your stupid butt. You are lucky that I'm not letting you go through with this awful..._thing. _I scowled in Meng's direction. I bet you thought your wedding day would be a bit different, huh?

I quickly got back into the audience, away from the back rooms. The wedding was about to start... I took my seat next to Sokka and Suki. Their little child was being baby sat, apparently Meng didn't want any children in her wedding.

_I loose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. _

_And they said, "Speak now."_

I watched as the blushing bride came down the isle, and I watched as Aang held back a grimace. Fond gestures were exchanged, and then the Tsungi horn picked up a tune that sounded more like a death march. I watched as Meng floated down the isle, more like some kind of pageant queen.

_But I know you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

I felt the room grow excessively hot as Meng and Aang held hands. I looked over at Zuko to make sure he wasn't setting the room on fire, cause that's what it felt like. Oh how I just wanted to go up there, whisk Aang away, and runaway. Then my world stopped.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The preacher, or Shaman, I couldn't tell who he was, said. There was silence. Absolute silence. Someone coughed awkwardly. This was my last chance. My heart beat erratically, surely I was going through some sort of heart attack then. I saw the preacher take breath, about to speak and carry on with the ceremony, but that would not do for me. I abruptly stood up, and next thing I knew, everyone was staring at me.

My knees where shaking, my palms where sweating, and my mind was spinning. _This is it. _Everyone continued to stare at me, a few women gasped, and Meng flushed angrily. All eyes were on me, everyone was horrified.

But I am only looking at him. Aang stared back with such intensity, it gave me the power to speak.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on this white veil occasion, but-" I paused and pointed at Aang lightly. "You are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!" I suddenly smiled, and I actually giggled. So what? Every lady of rank now thought of me as the lowest lowlife. Who cares? I am rescuing my soul mate from a life of eternal hell. I spoke louder now.

"Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you at the back of the back door. Honey, don't say a single vow, I need you to hear me out!" I stepped out into the isle, my eyes begging him to come to me. _Please, I love you, you idiot. _ I couldn't help but smile more. Then, Aang bowed to Meng respectfully, and he stepped away from the alter, down the steps and he was walking down the isle towards me. Meng nearly exploded with fury, and everyone was mortified, except for those who where friends of Aang and I. Zuko grinned foolishly, and Toph was cheering us on.

Aang took me by the hand, ignoring everyone else in the room, and then he said to me, "Let's run away now, baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now." He took off running, towing me behind him, it didn't take long for me to match his stride and run along side of him. I laughed the whole way out of the dreaded building, into the fresh air.

We were alone, and Aang kissed me happily on the lips.

"You are a idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Aang tossed back cheesily.

"I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me..."

"I'll make it up to you... I promise."

"You better." I slapped his shoulder. "You are a idiot." I repeated again.

"I know. You are a fool, you just crashed the Avatar's wedding."

"I know."

"Marry me?" Aang asked lightly, his sparkling grey eyes stared into my soul.

"Of course, you idiot."

We kissed passionately, and he broke apart grinning ear to ear.

"You can stop calling me idiot now."

"Nah, I think the name suits you quite nicely."

"Sweetie, I am so glad you were around when they said speak now." Aang said again, gratefully.

"I am to," I laughed, and hugged Aang, the Avatar, my fiance, and my idiot.

**~Speak Now~**

**There it is, my story. A extremely short, pointless oneshot. Really stupid isn't it? Well, this idea has been nagging me for a while, so I wrote it. Yes, I know, the characters are way out of character, and Aang would never, ever do that to Katara. No need to tell me that, but it made the most sense if I was going to try to use this song... Please review... Tell me how much you hated it... Or if you somehow liked it, how much you liked it... Or don't review at all. **


End file.
